yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 015
"Winning Through Intimidation", known as "Cut through the Darkness! Protective Sealing Swords of Light" in the Japanese version, is the fifteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 1, 2000 and in the United States on February 2, 2002. When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the previous episode, so the Duel took place in just one episode titled "PaniK Attack". 4Kids TV aired the episode in two parts in 2007. Summary Back at the Duel, Yami Yugi and PaniK continue to exchange words. PaniK, trembling in fear, Summons "King of Yamimakai" and attacks, but the attack is redirected to "Reaper of the Cards" and takes a huge chunk of PaniK's own Life Points. Yami Yugi activates "Swords of Revealing Light", revealing all of PaniK's monsters and preventing them from attacking for three turns. PaniK counters with "Chaos Shield", switching all of his monsters to Defense Position and raising their DEF. Knowing that most of Yami Yugi's monsters are too weak to destroy his shield, PaniK demands he gives up, but Yami Yugi is not intimidated, claiming he knew PaniK's strategies the second he met him and that he walked right into his trap. Yami Yugi summons "Catapult Turtle", "Gaia the Dragon Champion" at "Castle of Dark Illusions", destroying the flotation ring. However, the castle is still standing. Still unintimidated, Yami Yugi says the only reason why his castle is still standing is because the "Swords of Revealing Light" are holding it up. Once they disappear, the castle comes crashing down. Since PaniK has trapped his monsters inside the "Chaos Shield", all of them are destroyed and PaniK loses the duel. PaniK tries to kill Yami Yugi by firing flames towards him, but his Millennium Puzzle protects him. PaniK is then destroyed by Yami's magical powers. After the duel, Yugi offers Mai her Star Chips back, but Mai refuses to take them as she believes she does not deserve them. After Joey plays around and tries to steal the chips, Mai demands that he give them back, and he does. As Yugi and the group leave, Mai thanks Yugi for his effort, saying that when they meet again, she will repay him and face him in an honorable duel. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. PaniK Yugi has 1606 LP remaining, and controls "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Defense Position, "Spellbinding Circle" and 2 Set cards. PaniK has 2000 LP remaining, and controls "Castle of Dark Illusions" (920 → 1196/1930 → 2509) in Defense Position, "Barox" (1380 → 1794/1530 → 1989), "Dark Chimera" (1610 → 2093/1460 → 1898) and "Reaper of the Cards" (1380 → 1094/1930 → 2509) all in Attack Position, and no Set cards. Turn 11: PaniK PaniK has four turns remaining. PaniK draws "King of Yamimakai" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000 → 2600/1530 → 1989) in Attack Position. "King of Yamimakai" attacks "Curse of Dragon", but the light from "Spellbinding Circle" redirects the attack to "Reaper of the Cards", destroying the latter (PaniK: 2000 → 494 LP). Yugi then activates his face-down "Swords of Revealing Light". Now for three turns, all monsters PaniK controls must be face-up and cannot attack. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi passes. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in two turns. Turn 13: PaniK PaniK has three turns remaining. PaniK draws "Chaos Shield" and subsequently activates it to increase the DEF of all his monsters ("Castle of Dark Illusions": 1196/2509 → 3200, "Barox": 1794/1998 → 2600, "Dark Chimera": 2093/1898 → 2600, "King of Yamimakai": 2600/1989 → 2600) and switch them to Defense Position. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Polymerization" to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight" in order to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in one turn. Turn 15: PaniK PaniK has two turns remaining. PaniK draws "Metal Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1150 → 1495/2150 → 2795) in Defense Position. Since "Metal Guardian" is in Defense Position, Yugi cannot attack any monster PaniK controls, except "Metal Guardian". Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle", increasing the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" by 600 ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 3200/2100) and Tributing it to destroy the floatation ring of "Castle of Dark Illusions". Shortly after doing this, Yami Yugi takes damage (Yugi: 1606 → 300 LP). However, "Castle of Dark Illusions" remains floating. Yugi explains that the only reason "Castle of Dark Illusions" is still floating is because of the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light". At the End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 17: PaniK PaniK has one turn remaining. On PaniK's turn, "Castle of Dark Illusions" falls and crashes down on PaniK's monsters, who are unable to escape because of "Chaos Shield". This wipes out the rest of PaniK's Life Points (PaniK: 494 → 0 LP). Aftermath PaniK, angry that he lost, attempts to kill Yugi with fire, but he gets killed instead (in the dub, Yugi sends him to the Shadow Realm though they're little different). Differences in adaptations * The countdown is cut out from the Dub, until this episode and the one prior were aired as their respective episodes, without being spliced together. * "Chaos Shield" is given a slight redesign in the US Version. * The Japanese Player Killer has the kanji for "yami" or "darkness" on his cap, which is removed in the US Version. * Before Yami Yugi sends PaniK to the Shadow Realm, the letters P and K can be seen on either side of PaniK's jacket, presumably a reference to his Japanese nickname, Player Killer. * As before, "Barox" has the purple background of a Fusion Monster in the US version, but it's a Normal Monster in the Japanese version. * After Yami Yugi sacrifices Gaia the Dragon Champion he has a concerned look in his face in the English version, but in the Japanese version he doesn't have one. Errors *When PaniK is becoming nervous after playing "Yellow Luster Shield", "Metal Guardian" can be seen on the field, even though PaniK hasn't played it yet. *Yugi's Life Point total is briefly shown as 1606 on the side of his podium before it is actually reduced to that number. *When Joey is holding Mai's Star Chips it looks like there are seven instead of eight. *The "Swords of Revealing Light" disappeared after two of PaniK's turns, even though Yugi said that it lasts for three of his turns. Trivia *Yugi wins through what some fans have come to call the "Catapult Turtle Flying Castle Gambit", which is impossible in a Duel mainly because it disregards "Catapult Turtle's" actual effect and relies on a mechanic probability that would be incalculable in the real card game. **However, if "Catapult Turtle's" anime effect applies, then Yugi's victory can be considered legitimate, as PaniK actually lost because of that particular anime-only effect of "Catapult Turtle" which states that a player could increase the ATK of a monster by 600, then Tribute it, to inflict damage equal to half of its ATK to their opponent. Since "Gaia the Dragon Champion" had 3200 ATK, PaniK would have lost 1600 LP going down to 0. *In this episode, many of the changes to ATK, DEF and Life Points are obviously intended to round to the nearest 100, in stark contrast to the previous episode, where all of PaniK's monsters ended up having uneven numbers of ATK and DEF. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes